1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to load carrying members for industrial lift trucks and more particularly to fork type load arms having an L-shaped configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Load supporting forks of generally L-shaped configuration for use with industrial lift trucks are well known in the prior art and have been used for many years. They are commonly manufactured in one of two ways; smaller forks are simply bent into an L-shaped configuration. Large forks having thick cross sections are made by simply welding the vertical shank to the horizontal shank. In all common constructions the horizontal shank tapers from the heel to a slender tip to facilitate insertion of the fork into pallets or under loads. A typical example of pin-type fork construction is illustrated in a U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,779.